100 Different Ways to Love YJ
by Jgirl53
Summary: A 100 prompt story. Drabbles with varying genres, characters, and pairings. Currently uploading ten at a time. *I don't own Young Justice*
1. 1-10

**1. Buttons**

"This is why I don't wear suits!" Wally yelled, words reverberating off the walls of the room. His fingers fiddled uselessly with the buttons of his cuffs.

Dick snickered as he slicked back his hair in the traditional Richard Grayson style. "Hey, you're the one that said you could easily take one of these boring parties Bruce throws. Not my fault you can't even get past dressing yourself for it."

Wally internally vowed, from this day on socialite parties and buttons were his enemies. Aside from difficult food packaging and the usual villains.

**2. Solitude**

Conner sat on the couch, for once not staring at the static on the television.

Robin took notice and sat down on the couch next to the big guy, "What's wrong Supes?"

"I was just wondering, if Superman has a Fortress of Solitude, what does he do there?" Superboy asked the young bird.

"Well, Batman installed cameras up there as a precaution years ago. We can check the footage if you want."

The Boy of Steel nodded and Robin pulled up a current feed from Superman's "secret lair". The Boy Wonder transferred the footage to the big screen so they could easily watch. It showed the Man of Steel whistling show tunes and walking up to a nearby mirror. The Big Blue Boy Scout flashed a smile and said, "So, Lois, dinner tonight? You, me, and love, baby," He even flashed a wink at the end.

Both of the teens mouths flopped open. Robin jumped on Conner and tried to cover his eyes, "You're only a year old! You're too young to see this!"

**3. Silence**

Wally and Artemis were locked in a staring contest. What for you may be asking? The last chocolate chip cookie.

Robin popped up from behind the doorway and lowered his voice to that similar to an announcers, "The silence is deafening in itself. Ladies and gentlemen, you could cut the pure romantic tension with a knife."

The ginger looked to his friend, "WHAT?!"

Artemis took the opportunity and grabbed the cookie, "Thanks Bird Brain!" She called out.

"Anytime 'Mis!" Came the reply from nowhere.

Wally tugged at his hair in mourning for his snack, "Traitor!"

**4. In the Storm**

"Please," Robin wept on the edge of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, "Please don't go."

Batman placed a hand on his ward's shoulder, "Robin, do you see all those raindrops?"

As usual in Gotham, it was raining, so Robin nodded a yes.

"Each one of those raindrops is a single bit of regret and guilt. If I were to ever leave, I would have more of those feelings than this storm can provide. I will _never_ leave."

**5. Confrontation**

"Who ate the last brownie?!" Kid Flash screeched from the kitchen. The Team just finished a strenuous mission so of course the speedster's first destination is Food Central.

Zatanna nervously stepped up to the doorway of the kitchen, "I did."

"I've told myself that I'd never hit a lady, but now this is personal. You don't steal the gooey chocolate deliciousness that is packed into a cute little square without telling anyone!"

The young magician swiveled on her heel and left the kitchen, "Even I'm too old for this."

**6. Give up**

M'gann threw down the tray of cookies that ended up the same as all the other attempts, burnt. "I give up. I can't bake, that's it."

Conner, having heard all this from the living room, entered to see his girlfriend crying in the corner of the cabinets. He quickly rushed over to her and gently wiped her tears. "Listen, don't give up on this. It just takes practice, and occasionally a helping hand. How about we try doing this batch together?"

"Really?" She sniffled.

"As long as the ingredients end up in the bowl rather than on me again, yeah." With that they both found themselves laughing.

**7. All That I Have**

The Flash pulled down his cowl once in the safety of his home. His nephew, currently twelve years of age and brand new to the crime fighting business, followed his lead.

"Wally, you can't just run ahead of me like that. Captain Cold could've hurt you, _badly_." The Scarlet Speedster pulled band-aids out from one of the cabinets in the bathroom and speeded back to his nephew, "Well more than he did anyways," The elder muttered as he patched up the young ginger's scraped knees and elbows.

"I did my best, that's what counts! I saved that lady's life!" Kid Flash squeaked to defend himself.

Barry sighed, "Yeah you did kiddo," He ruffled his nephew's hair. "The only thing we need to worry about now is how to explain that little stunt to Iris."

**8. Drowning**

Robin hid in his room at the first opportunity after the Reds attacked. The little bird had almost drowned. But not only that, when he blacked out, he could've sworn he heard his mother's voice calling out to him. Saying that he only needed to hang on for a little bit longer.

He allowed himself to start crying as he wondered if it would've been better had he actually drowned. Then he might have the chance to hear the voice that rocked him to sleep as a child, encouraged him to take the first swing on the trapeze, and even called out his name in its last moments. For a second, that selfish thought was his reality.

**9. Triangle**

M'gann was stationed outside the movie theater, almost shaking in excitement. She had dragged Artemis with her, who was less than excited but played along anyways.

"Remind me why we're going to go see the sparkling fairy princesses again?" The archer asked.

"It's Twilight! They're vampires! There's love triangles! What more could you want?" The Martian was ready to burst with joy when they finally took their turn at the ticket booth.

"Two for Twilight," Artemis ground her teeth at the movies title.

The clerk clearly looked amused at the blonde's predicament, "Anything else?"

"A rope to hang myself wouldn't be too bad," Artemis took the tickets with force and stomped her way into the theater.

**10. Pain**

Wally and Robin waited for hours to see Artemis's reaction when her and M'gann got back from watching Twilight. They even had a camera ready for proof that Artemis should never be taken to see a chick-flick again.

They finally heard the zeta tubes announce both of the girl's arrivals. They could also both hear the heavy stomps of the archer. The blonde made it into the living room before the Martian.

Wally took the opportunity and asked Artemis, "What did you think of the movie?"

Artemis replied with a shudder, "It was painful. Very, very painful."

**A/N: Yup, it's another one of those 100 prompt things. I haven't done one before, but I am now. I already have all 100 prompts so please don't request any. I'm going to slowly be doing this, uploading ten at a time. With that I leave you to expect more.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	2. 11-20

**11. Food**

If there was one thing that all speedsters could bond over, it was food. That's why the cure (in Wally's mind at least) to make Bart go away is to bribe him with a snack. Without thinking the former Kid Flash opened a cabinet, grabbed the first edible thing he could find, and threw it at his distant relative's head.

The younger caught the bag easily, reading the label aloud, "'Freeze Dried Chicken Whizzes', what does that mean? That the chicken bits were flash frozen in liquid nitrogen or something?"

"No," Wally growled out. All he wanted was peace and quiet so he could study for his midterms.

Without any further explanation Bart ripped open the bag and starting munching on the snack, "Hey, these are crash! Got any more?"

A metaphorical light bulb switched on above Wally's head. "Nope, how about you go ask Nightwing if he has any?"

Problem solved.

**12. Seeing Red**

Robin lay upside down on the couch when he suddenly leaped up, scaring both Wally and Artemis who were in the room with him. The bird suddenly stood on the green cushions and pointed at Artemis in distaste. "You," He growled out.

The archer was taken aback, "Me what?"

"You're the only one without a single bit of red in your costume. We must change that," The Boy Wonder spoke low and even, his mentor would be proud.

"I like green though," Artemis defended. "Besides my costume would look stupid decked out it red."

"That is why," The bird let the moment grow in anticipation until a grin broke out on his face, "You must wear the old Speedy costume."

Artemis snapped her head over to Wally quicker than humanly possible, "I think it's about time we retire, Baywatch."

**13. Out Cold**

When Wally wandered off on his own after the failsafe mission is when Artemis tracked him down. It wasn't hard to find him. She even got it on her first try, the kitchen.

The archer swiftly made her way to where Wally was sitting at the little island in the middle of the space and took the seat next to him. "Did you mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Mean what?" He countered, face scrunched up in thought.

"About the exercise, did you mean that you were going to get revenge for me?" She dared to meet his eyes.

"Uh," The speedster ran his hand through his hair in thought, "How did you even hear that?"

"The second I 'died' and entered the coma was the second I became a sort of ghost while watching you guys complete the exercise. I could hear and see everything you guys did. It was pretty creepy."

"Well… yes, I did mean it," He breathed out.

"Good thing I mean this too." She promptly grabbed the front of her shirt and kissed him.

That was exactly how Aqualad found them when he went to go grab a snack half an hour later. He made sure to make a mental note to speak to both of them about boundaries in public spaces.

**14. Heal**

"Wally?" M'gann asked from the kitchen to the speedsters spot in the living room.

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"How fast do you heal?" She poked her head through the small space to see into the living room.

"Uh, pretty fast. Accelerated at about twice the normal human rate," He answered, sitting up.

"Alright," She turned back to making her cookies.

Wally was honestly confused as to why that small conversation happened. Well, until Superboy "accidentally" punched him in the nose for hitting on his girlfriend.

**15. Can You Hear Me?**

Escaping Wonderland is never an easy task. Just ask Alice herself. That's why sometimes Jade has to assure herself that she's left that chapter of her life behind by talking to someone else. Effectively grounding herself in the process.

It was five in the morning the next time she needed assurance. "Roy?" She asked.

Her husband was currently snoozing away on his side of the bed, laid out horizontally. A large difference to the wife of the family unit who was sitting up, embracing her legs at the foot of the bed.

"Roy?" She asked again. This time panic was oozing into her voice little by little.

"Yeah?" He sleepily asked, sitting up to see Jade's back to him.

"You can hear me, right? See me? Acknowledge that this isn't a dream?"

"I can hear you, I can see you, and I can most defiantly acknowledge you're awake and in reality."

"How?"

"Simple. I can show you our daughter right down the hall. Or I can try cooking something for you, it'll taste so bad the dream would be a nightmare. Maybe I can even take a line from a chick-flick and start spouting off how I'll love you forever, no matter how bumpy our relationship gets."

"Thank you," She whispered into the dark room as her husband hugged her and helped lull her back to sleep.

**16. Pen and Paper**

Kaldur never was one to be the best at expressing his feelings openly and easily through words. Thoughts and action have always seemed to work better. So when it came time for him to leave as a double-agent under Nightwing's plan, he almost forgot how to breathe when he tried to figure out a way to say goodbye to Raquel.

So when the newly inducted Leaguer awoke, all she found was Kaldur's side of the bed empty and a note.

_I am sorry. Please trust me when I say this is for the best. Take care of Amistad for both of our sakes. Yours always, Kaldur'ahm_

**17. Words**

"Shut up Kid Ginger!" Artemis' yell rang through the halls of the Cave. The archer and the speedster were at each other's throats again, like any normal Tuesday.

"Hey! Your words can't bring me down!" He screamed back.

M'gann walked by at that moment, "Did you just quote a Christina Aguilera song?"

Wally caught on and remembered the next verse. "I am beautiful, no matter what you say!" He sang in a way that marked a new level of tone-deaf.

Artemis turned on her heel and walked away before her ear drums exploded. Thankfully, M'gann followed her lead. Leaving Wally to try following them and annoying them with what was once a good song to both of the girls.

**18. Starvation**

Wally flopped out on the couch of his small apartment. He looked around his "bachelor's" pad as of Artemis leaving a month ago. There were wrappers for all sorts of snack strewn across the coffee table. Empty soda cans were contained to the kitchen counters. Old pizza boxes found a new home under the couch.

All the food packaging around him reminded him of how hungry he was. Without Artemis, he had to fend for himself. That involved takeout every night and an occasional dinner over at a friend's place to escape the filling garbage hole.

The speedster called upon Plan B. He grabbed his phone and dialed the phone number he's known by heart for almost a decade. "Hey Aunt Iris, do you have room for one more at the dinner table tonight?"

"Always, Wally. I'll tell Barry and then you can tell us all about college life out in bright and sunny California," The long distance call was going to cost him some cash, but he didn't mind.

"Sure, I'll be over by seven," He assured. Iris agreed and they ended the call.

That night, Wally remembered what it was like to have a home cooked meal and the warmth of family.

**19. Drink**

Impulse rushed up to Blue Beetle, with a paper bag in his hand. "Hey amigo, drink this," The speedster got right to the point.

"What is it?" Blue asked as he took the bag from his friend. On one look inside he knew what it was, a certain benefit from living in the rather diminished part of El Paso, Texas. "You do know what this is, right?"

"No," Impulse rubbed the back of his neck. "But some guy gave it to me and said it'd make me feel better. I'm pretty crash as is, so I thought you could use with all your moding you're doing."

"At least you had good intentions, hermano," Blue threw the bottle of alcohol in the trash, "Now we need to teach you about taking weird things from strangers."

**20. Broken Pieces**

M'gann cried as she fell asleep one night. It wasn't hard to notice by the loud sobs coming from her room.

Superboy got up to go check on her and was about to knock on her door when La'gaan grabbed his wrist.

"She's my girlfriend to comfort, Chum," The Atlantian put an extra dose of venom into the words for the clone's sake.

The door slid open and revealed M'gann with the remants of tears on her cheeks. Without a second thought, she threw herself into Conner's arms. The familiar embrace was just what she needed.

"The lady chooses for herself," Superboy shot back as he left La'gaan dumbfounded to stand in the hallway by himself.

**A/N: It's pretty easy to tell which characters I prefer writing for, huh? Ahem, Wally, Arty, and Robin. Well I think I'm liking the pace I'm going at, ten a day and all that yada. I might skip a day because I have exams this week, but still, these'll be finished pretty quickly. All of you reading this, have a good day.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	3. 21-30

**21. I Can't**

"Jaime," Cassie whined, "I don't understand this!" She was currently trying not to pull her hair out because of her Spanish homework.

The Hispanic teen took one glance over the worksheet and declared, "It's easy _guera_. All you have to do is conjugate verbs."

"Says the guy who can speak fluent Spanish without a second thought," She put her head down on the table in defeat.

**22. Obsession**

A nine-year-old Wally West pranced around his room. Christmas had just happened and he got a new barrage of Flash memorabilia to decorate his room with. A good portion of it was from his Aunt Iris' new boyfriend, Barry. Wally liked him, he was funny, even though he ate a lot and was always late to stuff.

Said gift giver knocked on the young boy's open door to alert him to his presence. "Hey, Kid, like your new stuff?"

"Yeah!" The little ginger ran up to the older blonde.

"You really like Flash, don't you?" The only things on Wally's Christmas list was Flash stuff and beginner chemistry sets.

"He's the best hero! Fast as lightning! He can run around the world in seconds!" Wally ran around his room until finally standing on his bed in a heroic pose. "I wanna be like him someday!"

An easy grin slid onto Barry's face at the child's enthusiasm. "Maybe, Kid, maybe."

**23. Percent**

Jaime struggled against his bindings as the Manta ship flew farther and farther from Mt. Justice's ruins. Impulse and Beast Boy were beside him, frozen with fear about what was to come.

The Scarab chose that moment to pipe up, _Jaime Reyes, you must escape now. There is only a ten percent chance of survival if you do not break free from these measly bonds and leave._

"I'm not leaving Impulse and Beast Boy behind," Blue Beatle whisper-yelled at the Scarab.

_Then this will most likely be your downfall. Remember this was your choice, Jaime Reyes_.

**24. Jealousy**

Wally sat on his couch in his Kid Flash uniform, head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked, leaning against the doorway to their shared bedroom.

"It's Impulse. He pops up and not ten minutes later he's already showing me up. He's way faster than me."

"So your jealous," Artemis phrased it as a statement. She didn't wait for Wally's response before continuing. "That's normal. Remember when Dick first saw… Jason," She choked on the name slightly, "In the Robin costume? He spent a week moping around."

"Then I still have another six and a half days of moping to go," Wally adjusted until he was face down in the couch.

**25. Hero**

Artemis groaned as she walked around in Star City with her mentor. They were out of costume, spending some time together as civilians.

"So, kiddo, what do you wanna do?" Ollie kicked a stray rock on the sidewalk.

"Let's just get something to eat and then we can go home without Dinah chewing us out," Artemis trudged into the nearest place with advertisements for food. It happened to be a pizzeria that was pretty empty.

The first thing that drifted to both blonde's ears was the argument going on in the booth by the door. "Aquaman is totally better than Green Arrow!" A male teen with brown proclaimed to his friend.

Artemis nudged Ollie and sent him a knowing glance.

Then the brunette's friend, a guy with black hair, shot back, "Think about it this way. Green Arrow has a hot sidekick. He wins there."

Ollie sent a smirk in Artemis' direction as they ordered their pizza at the counter. She scowled and promptly hit him in the side.

**26. Multitasking**

"How do you do that?" Wally asked.

"Do what?" Artemis snapped back.

"That! Multitask!" He exclaimed, looking at the different sets of homework she had laid out on the coffee table. She was jumping from sheet to sheet seemingly at random.

"That's a secret, Kid Idiot," She smirked and went back to doing English work.

**27. Do Not Disturb **

The Team looked on in confusion at the sign on their resident Robin's door. There was a sign that said _Do Not Disturb_ in neat script.

"He's been in there for hours," Artemis noted.

Kaldur wondered aloud, "What could he be doing?"

Wally, ever the brave soul, took a step forward, "I have an idea guys." He turned back to the door and knocked loudly, "Turn off the game, Rob! It can't be that important!"

The door slid open not three seconds later to revel an angry bird (no pun intended) "It's Neopets, Wally, it's _always_ important."

**28. Fairy Tale**

Bart picked up a book from a shelf in Wally's apartment. It had a blank leather cover with a green post-it note that said "Fairy Tales".

The time traveler ran to his distant relative's side. "What's this?"

"Read the post-it, they're fairy tales," Wally tried to shrug the younger boy off and continue doing his homework.

"What's a fairy tale?" He asked.

The ginger's head snapped up, green eyes wide, "You don't know what a fairy tale is? No Hansel and Gretel? Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"No, all we have in the future is ash and slavery. That doesn't make for great stories."

Wally put down his pencil and grabbed the book from Bart's hands. "Sit down."

"What're you doing?"

"Giving you a proper childhood, now sit."

**29. Rejection**

Artemis plopped down on the couch next to the resident speedster. "Hey Fleet Feet," The blonde greeted.

"Hey Harpy," He responded and popped a few more pieces of popcorn in his mouth.

"I have a question for you," She sat facing him.

"Shoot," He continued tossing popcorn pieces into his mouth.

"Why do you keep hitting on girls when they all reject you," Artemis kept a poker face, even when Wally started choking on his popcorn.

He cleared his throat a few times before becoming serious, "Honestly…one day, someone is gonna say yes. I'm waiting for that day."

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Blondie?"

"Yes," She left Wally to think what she said through.

**30. Danger Ahead**

Kaldur sat down in the Grotto of the Cave, staring up at Tula's holographic memorial. "You have no idea what has been set in motion." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry to use your death as an excuse for Nightwing's plan to be put in motion, but it must be done."

Nightwing snuck up behind Kaldur, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," He spared one last glance at Tula and then turned to his friend.

"Good luck," Nightwing extended his hand for a goodbye handshake.

"The same to you my friend," They shook hands and then Kaldur was gone.

**A/N: I hate excuses, both giving them and recieving them. But this time, I have a legitimate one. My computer broke. As compensation I'm going to try to upload the rest a little faster. Have a nice day everyone.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	4. 31-40

**31. Waiting**

The Team sat in various locations, looking for any sign of suspicious activity. Also known as a stakeout. They were given to many for it to be healthy.

'_That's it, I'm going in_,' Robin declared over the mind-link.

Aqualad cut in, '_We are only here to collect information. Not to go fight. Think of what Batman would say._'

'_I'm gonna level with you. We've got another ten minutes, max, until something happens that ruins our stealth run for this mission. So let's just get it over with and go kick some butt_,' Robin explained.

Kid Flash weighed in, '_He's got a point. I'm going in_.'

**32. Keeping a Secret**

A ten and a half year old Robin let out a cry of rage.

Kid Flash, who was with him, looked at him with curiosity, "You okay dude?"

"No!" The bird retaliated, "I am so sick of this secret identity mumbo-jumbo that Batman insists on! You're my best friend and you don't even know my name!"

The ginger considered that for a moment, "How much trouble would we be in if you told me your name?"

Robin grinned, "Enough to be worth it." He did a handstand and back flipped into a bow, "Richard Grayson, pleased to make your acquaintance. Call me Dick." The bird then took off his mask to reveal bright, mischievous blue eyes.

Wally covered his mouth to contain his giggles at his best friend's name preference. "Glad to meet ya, Dick!" He chirped in response.

**33. Deep in Thought**

M'gann watched Conner from the kitchen. He was watching static, as per usual.

"Why do you watch that?" M'gann cut in.

"It helps me think," He responded without taking his eyes off the screen.

"About what?"

"Whatever I want, that's the best part."

No one questioned why Conner spent a large amount of his time in front of a static television.

**34. Breaking the Rules**

Nightwing lead the new Robin, Jason Todd, through the Batcave.

"Alright, you're not a true Robin until you've broken one of Batman's rules. My personal favorite is 'don't paint the Batmobile another color'." The older teen broke out two cans of paint: one red, one blue. He handed the red to the newest member of the Batfamily.

Jason grinned wickedly, "Breaking the rules? I can do that."

The cans of paint were opened and the paint brushes were broken out. The boys got to work, marking the Batmobile with their colors. A clearing of a throat startled both of them enough to stop and look up.

There stood Batgirl with a can of yellow paint, "Room for one more?"

The newest Robin smiled from ear to ear, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**35. Childhood**

M'gann floated back into the living room with snacks. The Team had just finished saving their mentors from themselves. They decided to take a day to breath and relax after that, their mentors agreed with the thought.

The resident Martian thought back to a mission that made her feel exceptional when it was over. The mission where they had to reunite all the children of the world with all the adults. Seeing all the children that day made M'gann think, what was a normal childhood for an earth child? So she decided to ask the Team. The responses that came back were odd to say the least.

"Well I grew up training to become an assassin," Was Artemis' reply.

Zatanna replied with, "I was taught spells from an early age. My first words included a spell that turned our couch orange for a week."

Robin couldn't reply due the restrictions Batman put down regarding their identities. But he still managed to sneak in a whispered answer, "Grew up in a circus until I was almost nine, it was pretty whelming."

"I was raised in a place where those banished from Atlantis lived," Kaldur replied.

Conner shrugged when the question was proposed, "I suppose this is my childhood, unless you count living in a test tube."

"I was abused as a child," Wally admitted.

Everyone except Robin stared in shock at his announcement. Just by the look in the speedster's eyes they knew not to press the subject. So the attention got turned to Raquel for her story.

"I grew up in a decrepit part of Dakota City until I saw a robber get taken down by a dude with superpowers. I learned the guy who took down the robber was an alien and you guys know the story from there," She finished and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

Silence reigned supreme for a few minutes until M'gann spoke again, "Those aren't normal childhoods, are they?"

**36. Family**

Bart lay on the couch in the Garrick's living room, trying to fall asleep. His mind was racing faster than his feet usually did, that made it pretty hard to conk out.

All he could think about was how he got the opportunity to meet all the family he never got a chance to see. It made him smile just at the new memory of all their faces. Even though they were all surprised at his sudden arrival. But he honestly didn't care, because no matter what else he had to face, just seeing his family made everything worth it.

**37. Dying**

Beast Boy lay in his make-shift bed in the ratty warehouse in Bludhaven. He curled up into a ball, having just woke up from a nightmare about what had happened in the Reach ship. Except this time he dreamed that the experiments went too far and killed him.

Conner woke up from hearing the young boy's accelerated heart beat. He turned over to face Gar. Without a second thought he got up and sat on the edge of Gar's bed. "Don't worry, you're not alone."

Conner wasn't going to say that it was okay or that everything would work out in the end. Those aren't promises he wanted to make if he couldn't fulfill them. And for that, Garfield was grateful.

**38. Standing Still**

The women that stood behind the speedsters were having lunch. It was a pretty often occurrence as of late. So there in a booth at Bilbo's Diner sat Joan Garrick, Iris West-Allen, and Artemis Crock (almost West). They were far away from the other patrons and were free to speak.

Joan sipped her tea, "Jay spent all of last night talking about saving Barry and Bart from Neutron. I swear, that tin hat and lightning bolt has its hooks in him."

Artemis mixed sugar into her coffee, "Wally spent all of last night complaining about how Bart's faster than him."

Iris offered her story as she bit into a biscuit, she would have coffee but caffeine would be bad for the twins she was carrying. "Barry couldn't stop freaking out about how he was going to be a father. Especially since Bart has super speed. He's completely convinced that at least one of the twins is going to have his speed too."

"Goodness, they just won't ever stop," Joan groaned.

"Well standing still has never been a quality of a speedster," Artemis joked.

**39. Rated**

It was movie night in the Cave. Wally was taking his time picking what they were going to watch. Suddenly he jumped up, "I'll be right back." The last trace of him for five minutes was the crumbs he left in his wake.

The zeta tubes announced his arrival. "I got it," He declared victoriously, brandishing a DVD.

"What is it?" M'gann floated in from the kitchen.

"The Ring, named scariest movie of the decade," Wally popped the disk in and started zooming through the previews.

"That movie's rated R, Kid Idiot," Artemis chimed, sitting down on the couch.

"I prefer to think that the R means recommended."

**40. Dreams**

Wally had found out that Aunt Iris' husband, Barry, was the Flash not three months ago. Quickly after that he found the notebook describing the lab experiment that gave the Flash super speed. The second he understood the formula was the second he decided to replicate it.

So there the young boy sat eagerly in front of the table in his garage. He had saved up his allowances for weeks to get the chemicals and equipment he needed. It was all coming down to this moment, the one where he would replicate the Flash's lab experiment. The moment where he would have super speed. Along with that thought he also hoped that was the moment he would become Flash's sidekick (he had already thought of a name too, Kid Flash. Had a nice ring to it).

Wally mixed chemicals for what seemed like hours. And it paid off, well, his garage exploded in the progress. But the boy still saw it as well worth it.

**A/N: Two updates in one day! I think I'm hitting my stride with this, but I don't quite want to jinx it. Hope this makes up for the days I missed. Have a nice day!**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	5. 41-50

**41. Eyes**

Artemis nudged Robin, he was sitting next to her in their circus car. "So a mask that show's your eyes, huh?"

"How do you not know I'm wearing colored contacts?" He jested.

"I don't, but I don't think you'd go through the bother either," She responed. His eyes looked strangely familiar.

"Guess you'll never know," He taunted and walked off to his bunk.

**42. Hold My Hand**

M'gann looked at Robin in exasperation, "You want me to do the trapeze act with you?"

"Yeah," He grinned, "It'll be asterous."

"I thought we couldn't use our powers in the show though. How am I supposed to use a trapeze if I can't fly?" She fiddled with her hair nervously.

"Don't worry 'bout it. The most important part is making sure you complete the flip, after that I just have to catch you. No biggy."

"I'll take your word for it."

**43. Stars**

Conner sat out on the Kent farm. All the chores were done for the day and he was free to relax. So he preformed his favorite activity, he looked at the stars. They were hard to see in Metropolis, easier to see in Happy Harbor, but they were the absolute best in Smallville.

Ma Kent stepped onto the porch, where she could still see Conner sitting on the lawn. "Enjoying the sights, City Boy?" She teased.

Conner turned to the person that mine as well be his grandmother. "Now I can see why you like Smallville so much."

"Just remember, it's not the sights that make the place, it's the people." She walked out and stood next to him. They stood there for almost half an hour until Mr. Kent called them in for sitting in the grass when they had to wake up at dawn.

**44. Expectations **

Tim sat in the Batcave, polishing his Birdarangs and trying to relax.

Alfred came down with a tray of food and a glass of milk. "Would you like any dinner, Master Tim?"

The current-Robin's head shot up in surprise, "Uh yeah, thanks, I'll just take it over here please."

The butler did as requested but didn't walk away when the tray was put down. "Is there something on your mind, sir?"

Tim rubbed his eyes to help clear his mind. His instincts told him that he could tell Alfred anything, so he listened. "It's just…I'm trying my best to be Robin. But Bruce always seems to be expecting something different than what I'm doing, whether it be thinking exactly like him, or fighting as good as Jason, or thinking on my feet like Dick. It's just a lot to deal with right now."

"Ah," Alfred understood now, "Master Tim, if it helps, all Master Bruce wishes is for you to do your best, not to act like all the Robins previous. I suggest you concentrate more on how you leave your impression on the Robin legacy rather than concentrating on acting like your predecessors, sir."

"Thanks, Alfred," Tim whispered into his pasta.

"All in a day's work, Master Tim."

**45. Night**

Bruce watched as his protégé sketched out costume ideas. "Bright yellow?" He asked suspiciously as Dick broke out the colored pencils.

"It's canary yellow," The boy clarified. "And it's gonna be the color of my cape."

"The entire point of wearing dark colors is to blend into the night," Bruce leaned against the desk Dick was working on.

Dick sighed, "But you said I could design my costume however I wanted."

That's when the puppy-dog eyes were broken out and the matter was settled. Let's just say that Batman lost, and it's the one time he will openly admit he did.

**46. Flowers**

Bart sat in the "backyard" of the Cave. There it was just greenery when he stood with his back to the mountain. He sat there for who knows how long, but it was long enough for someone to notice he wasn't at a meal.

Nightwing wandered out of the cave to look for the missing speedster, bud didn't have to go far. "What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just admiring the nature. Flowers, trees, that stuff."

The vigilante was skeptical, "Alright, just come in to eat sometime. This'll all still be here when you get back." With that he walked back into the Cave for his own late dinner.

Bart waited until the door to the Cave closed completely before he dropped his head and whispered, "I could only hope so."

**47. Under the Rain**

The Team was playing truth-or-dare together. After a billion embarrassing answers and dares, it was Robin's turn again.

The little troll considered the possibilities before nudging Wally so he would pay attention and turning to Artemis, "So, 'Mis, what's your dream date?"

Artemis' cheeks heated up, "Promise not to laugh?"

Wally muttered a no under his breath before Zatanna elbowed him in the stomach.

The blonde continued nonetheless, "First the guy would pick me up, flowers in hand. Then take me to dinner, nothing too fancy, even going to get pizza would be fine. Finally, if possible, we end up kissing in the rain like in all those cheesy romantic movies."

Robin nudged Wally again and whispered, "Take notes, dude."

**48. Happiness**

"So, we've been together for a month now. Has the Scarab warmed up to me yet?" Bart asked his boyfriend expectantly.

Jaime sighed as the Scarab answered Bart's question, _the Impulse is still seen as a liability. Exterminate him quickly, recommended tactic: plasma cannon_.

"Oh yeah, he _loves_ you," Jamie said sarcastically. He didn't care what the Scarab thought of Bart, all that mattered was that both of the guys were happy together.

**49. Tears**

M'gann and Conner both learned a valuable lesson the day they broke up. They learned that even though they weren't quite human, they could still cry.

Conner was reminded much more often, whenever he saw M'gann and La'gaan together.

**50. Cat**

"You just have a thing for strays, don't you?" Wally commented, looking at the kitten Superboy was snuggling to his chest.

The Boy of Steel shrugged, "It looked lonely. Can we keep him?"

Robin went up and petted the little kitten on the head, "Are you sure it's a 'him'?"

"Uh, I think so. How can you tell?"

The simultaneous facepalming of Wally and Robin left Superboy knowing he had a lot to learn.

**A/N: Yes, 48 is a BluePulse drabble. I like that pairing even though I also ship WonderBeetle. First time I've tried writing slash, but hey, I'm trying to get out of my writing comfort zone, that's why I'm doing this 100 drabble thing in the first place. Have a nice day everyone.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	6. 51-60

**51. Vacation**

Robin scratched his head at the condition of the hotel room he was standing in. "Maybe Batman shouldn't have recommended a week's vacation for team-bonding."

Wally slapped his hand to his forehead, "No kidding? Next time let's make sure we don't let Arty _bring her bow_!"

"There isn't gonna be a next time after this." Robin let out a low whistle of appraisal at the goop dripping from the roof. It was a cornstarch and water concoction that he learned to make from a certain speedster. "Although next time we could just tie you up so you don't instigate another fight with our resident archer."

**52. Rainbow**

The Team sat on the beach, trying to relax after a week of non-stop missions. It had just rained and the sand was still moist, easy to build a sand castle with.

Wally and Artemis were bickering as usual, this time over the structural integrity of the castle.

To end the argument quickly Artemis pointed to a rainbow in the distance left from the rain, "See that rainbow?"

"Yeah?"

"How about you go find the end of it? Maybe look for that pot ol' gold."

Wally sat, fuming silently for a second, before bursting, "That's just a stupid fairy-tale! There's no leprechaun at the end of a rainbow!"

Artemis smirked, "How about you go apply for the position then? You've already got the red hair and sour attitude, all you need is a green suit."

That shut Wally right up.

**53. Blood**

April 1st rolled around, as it does every year. It was the one day Robin despised above all the rest. The one where he couldn't get the images of blood and broken bodies out of his mind.

Wally personally made sure that Robin was as comfortable he could be that day, and that no one messed with him. That was the role of a best friend.

**54. Need**

Batman sat in the Watchtower on monitor duty. It wasn't even his turn. He was covering for Flash who was supposed to be covering for Hal Jordan. He was Bruce Wayne for God's sakes, he had a life too!

Green Arrow walked into the monitor bay to relieve Bats from monitor duty. "'Sup Bats?"

"Crime rates," The mad dressed in black growled.

"You need to loosen up sometime, Bats, all that gloomy can't be good for your health."

"The gloom scares criminals. Criminals tend not to act when they're too scared to move. There is a need for the gloom, so I'll keep using it."

"Says the guy whose partner ran around in scaly, green underwear for the first year of his career," GA whispered under his breath.

**55. Smile**

Kid Flash and Robin have always had the brightest smiles. Reporters loved them for it. Family found it encouraging. Friends always made them move along before anyone got the wrong idea about why they were smiling.

After all, those mischievous little grins are what started the Team.

**56. Love**

Conner and Wally sat across from each other in a burger joint. They had hung out occasionally since Wally left for college, but when Conner asked to hang out this time he sounded…_off_. Strangely more serious than he usually is.

"So what's up?" Wally asked, sipping his soda.

"I wanted to ask you a question," The clone played with the straw in front of him, he hadn't put it in his drink yet.

"Shoot."

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

Wally choked on his soda. Once he recovered he asked, "And I'm the one you want to ask about this?"

"Well, Dick isn't exactly the expert on love, lust maybe, but not love. You're the one with the longest relationship that I can talk to. You've been with Artemis for almost four years now."

The speedster ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Well, I don't know if I'll be able to help. But you get this fluttering in your stomach when you talk to them, when you're away from them you miss them. If you're around the person in general you usually have the urge to smile for no reason besides them being there."

Conner nodded, "Thanks." He got up to leave.

Wally stopped him, "Is this about you and Megs?"

A nod was his only reply.

**57. Relaxation**

Kaldur sat in the saltwater of the ocean Mt. Justice had a private beach to. There he could sit and get away from everything. Wally and Artemis' bickering. M'gann's attempts at cooking that left a lingering smell of burning throughout the Cave. Robin's pranks. Conner's angry bursts. All that could be left behind when he went to the saltwater.

No one bothered him out there. Considering that if Kal didn't get time away from everything he'd probably end up snapping one day. They liked their leader in one piece after all.

**58. Safety**

Alone in her room in the Cave, Artemis sat on her bed with her arrows spread around her and her bow to her left. She was working on cleaning them and inspecting the shafts to make sure they were straight.

A knock on the door and a permission to enter later, Zatanna was sitting in a chair next to Artemis' bed.

"Why do you use a bow? Can't you hurt yourself while using it?" The magician had seen the archer in action, and some less-than-competent archers in action.

"If the person behind the bow didn't know what they were doing, sure they could hurt themselves." Artemis rolled up her right sleeve and revealed a scar going down her forearm, "Don't hold the bow right and you can take all the skin of your forearm clean off."

"I doubt you held it wrong, Ms. Master-Archer."

Artemis considered saying something for a second, mouth open. Zatanna and the rest of the Team already knew her wonderful family history, so she decided that she mine as well say it.

The blonde sucked in a breath, "I didn't to get the scar from holding the bow wrong, you're right about that. I had hesitated when my dad was trying to train me. I had the bow string pulled back, arrow ready to shoot. The arrow was aimed at a rabbit; he wanted me to kill it. The rabbit did nothing to me, so I didn't want to shoot it. My dad nudged me to make sure I still knew what I needed what to do. In the process he startled me enough to let the arrow fly. Messed up my positioning and _that_ took the skin off."

"So you got it from your dad nudging you, that's kinda unexpected," Zatanna picked up one of the arrows from the bed and spun the shaft between her fingers.

"I got the scar from _hesitating_." Artemis snatched the arrow back, "Bows don't have a safety switch like a gun does. It's either you shoot or you don't. There's no little button to make sure you don't accidentally kill something. It's taught me a lesson to be better at what I do so I don't make a mistake I'll regret."

Zatanna sat there for a moment, twiddling her thumbs, "That's deep, 'Mis."

**59. Soft**

Artemis stared at her reflection. She had just gotten all of her hair chopped off and now it only reached to her chin. It was a big change and she was still getting used to the lack of weight. She angled her head to the side, trying to decide if she just made a horrible decision. The soft ends of her hair tickled her jaw.

The front door slammed and jolted the blonde out of her thoughts. New one's popped up in their predecessors place. _What would Wally think?_ She hadn't told him that she was going to get it done.

So she hesitantly walked out of the bedroom to find her boyfriend peeking around in the fridge. She walked up to the fridge and knocked on the door, getting Wally's attention in the process.

Wally's green eyes flickered up to her, "Something's different about you. I know it."

"I got a haircut, Baywatch," She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I knew that," He covered up.

**60. Sick**

Roy was clueless. There he was, holding his child, in the middle of his apartment, with no idea what to do. Jade had left him with Lian to go take care of her own "business".

"So it's just you and me, Princess," He rocked her slightly.

For the short time he's known the little girl he's grown remarkably attached. Sure, he still didn't quite know where his life was going, but he knew that Lian was going to be a part of it. Hopefully Jade too.

The red-headed baby sneezed and sniffled, followed by a small cough soon after.

Roy's blue eyes went wide. "Don't be sick, don't be sick, don't be sick," He hoped aloud.

Lian sneezed again.

**A/N: Is it just me, or do I seem to be bashing canon in the face a little bit more with every drabble? Pretty soon I'm just going to refer to everything canon as my personal punching bag. It'll be amusing to me at the very least. It already is actually. Well I uploaded my drabbles for the day, I'm gonna go pass out now. Have a good day everyone.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	7. 61-70

**61. Cold**

Raquel sat on one of the many ledges Mt. Justice had to offer. It was only early November but the cold was bracing. The altitude didn't help. She hugged her jacket closer to herself.

Kaldur stepped out the door to the ledge and sat down beside her, "Are you cold?"

"Not really," She tried to cover up a shiver, although didn't do too well.

The Atlantian took off the jacket he rarely wore and draped it over her shoulders.

Raquel snuggled into the warmth and muttered, "Apparently chivalry isn't dead."

**62. Snow**

Artemis grumbled as she kicked the small pile of snow accumulating on the rooftop she was sitting on. It hadn't touched the Gotham streets and was still a decent shade of white.

Robin popped up, decked out in a warmer costume, "What did the snow do to you?"

The archer rubbed her arms, "It's freezing me to the bone."

"Y'know, we have extra snow gear back at the Batcave. We could help make you a winter costume. It won't show your stomach as much, but you'll be warm."

"I'll take you up on that offer, Bird Brain," She followed quickly and hoped Batman wouldn't kill her for entering his cave.

**63. 4:29 p.m.**

Conner tapped his leg anxiously as he continued checking his watch. He was supposed to meet Wendy at 4:30 to study for their physics final; it was currently 4:29. After all, college was hard, so they got through it together.

Wendy snuck up and poked Conner on the shoulder. "Ready for our study date?" She asked.

"Yeah," He led the way to the café where they could sit and study on campus. The unlimited coffee supply helped too. Although lately, their study dates were leaning ever so closer to actual dates.

**64. War**

It was no secret that Artemis and Wally were competitive when it came to facing off against the other. So having them play a card game rather than physically fighting seemed like a better idea to settle an argument.

Robin played mediator as the couple played the card game war. It seemed a fair game, where chance was the biggest part. Not to mention it would keep them preoccupied for a_ long _time before one of them won.

So the couple went about laying down cards as they traded insults. Robin was getting a kick out of just watching.

Eventually Artemis just plain and simple lost it and they ended up playing 52 pickup.

**65. Ice Cream**

Zatanna rushed over to Artemis' room with tears in her eyes. She banged on the door without a care on how pissed the archer would be.

The blonde's door flew open, "Who is banging on my door?!"

She took a moment to notice Zatanna and the tears streaming from her blue eyes. "Can I come in?" The magician asked.

Artemis stepped aside to let the younger girl in. "What happened?" Artemis got straight to the point.

"Robin and I broke up," Zatanna sniffled as she sat on the blonde's bed.

Without a word Artemis walked to the desk in her room and opened up the large cabinet on the right to reveal a mini fridge. She grabbed out a small carton from the freezer section and handed it to Zatanna with a spoon.

"Ice cream?" Confusion clouded over sadness for a moment.

"Best way to get over a breakup, well that and talking so let's get started on the second part." Artemis grabbed a box of tissues from her nightstand and placed them in front of Zatanna. They were in for a long night.

**66. Favorite TV Show**

"I'm going to go watch TV," Conner said as the Team got home from a mission.

Wally grumbled something only recognizable to Conner, "It's only static, not like it's a TV show or anything."

The clone turned back to offer his reply, "It has a setting on the television, that would make it a channel. The static is always playing on that 'channel' and that would make it a show. Now excuse me so I can go watch my favorite TV show."

Wally sighed, "I'm too tired for this."

**67. Anniversary**

The Team sat around the dining table. They had the day off to celebrate to one-year anniversary of the Team's formation. As the day coincided with July 4th they had fireworks at the ready for the night. So they finished off their dinner and ran to grab the pyrotechnics as soon as they could.

Kaldur and M'gann chose not to light any of the fireworks due to having to be around fire to do so. Robin and Wally led the charge with organizing the fireworks as they were lit by different members of the Team.

Finally the time came for the grand finale to happen. Conner was given the privilege of lighting it.

As the bursts of color filled the sky M'gann proposed a toast with her bottle of water. "To one year of acceptance."

Conner put his own bottle of water up, "To one year of learning to be normal."

Robin put his can of un-caffeinated (for everyone's sanity to be preserved) soda up, "To one year of friendship."

Artemis put up her can of soda, "To one year of trust."

Kaldur put up his bottle of water, "To one year of overcoming hardships."

Zatanna put up her bottle of tea, "To one year of kindness."

Raquel put up her can of cola, "To one year of courage."

Wally sighed and put up his own can of soda. "You guys took all the good ones," He grumbled but continued on, "I'm gonna go with to one year of getting along and not killing each other."

**68. Fun**

Artemis, currently Tigress, stood in the kitchen unit of the Manta ship, munching on her breakfast. Deathstroke walked in for his own food with a nod in her direction. The two never talked much.

Even as so, Artemis couldn't resist an opportunity to have a little fun when she saw one. So as she rinsed off her bowl and prepared to leave she turned to Deathstroke, "Nice ponytail."

**69. Movie**

Chaos, that's how the Cave could be described right now. Wally and Artemis were arguing again, it was starting to branch into a physical fight. Bets were currently being placed.

Robin, the one recording and tracking the bets, spoke up, "Seriously Walls, you're getting your butt kicked!"

Zatanna pushed her boyfriend off the couch and interjected herself, "C'mon 'Mis! Girl power!"

Raquel and M'gann were sitting in the kitchen, watching the fighting progress.

Rocket shrugged, "This could be made into a movie. We'd have enough material every week."

**70. Death**

Death. That one thing that can change a person's life within a second. It's created heroes. It's decimated heroes just as easily.

Robin would tell you it gave him the chance to be a hero, especially because his own mentor was formulated from a death.

Artemis would tell you it was something she'd seen entirely too often before she became a hero.

Both of them would tell you it gave them a chance to fight back. To rise against the challenge that faces them. And they wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N: Yup, I'm the worst updater on this site. I feel like I should get a trophy or something for it. Oh well, have a good day.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


	8. 71-80

**71. Tutorial**

Robin sat at his computer. He was technically studying what Batman told him to learn. But studying that with the door open was his first mistake.

"Why are you watching makeup tutorials?" Wally asked as he raced into the room.

"Batman told me to learn methods of disguising myself. If I have to disguise myself as a girl, I'd rather be a hot girl." Robin clicked on the link to another video.

"So you're just going to be sitting in your room all day and watching Michelle Phan?" The speedster asked.

"Pretty much. You're welcome to join me," Robin gestured to another chair on the other side of the room.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," Wally dragged the chair over and settled in to start watching.

Artemis was walking past Robin's room a few minutes later. Her ears registered an argument going on inside between Wally and the Boy Wonder himself. It was on a strange topic to say the least.

Wally's voice registered first, "I am too a spring!"

Then Robin's, "Face it Walls, you're an autumn."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are too! According to Michelle, you're an autumn. Get over it."

The archer just kept walking. She wasn't going to ask why her boyfriend and his best friend were arguing over what season's they were for colors. Or who Michelle was.

**72. Study**

All-nighter's spent on missions? Sure that was easy. All-nighter's spent on studying? Shoot him now.

Wally sat on his bed trying to cram information into his head. It didn't help that he had the attention span of a knat. Eventually he just about gave up. With a few screams of frustration and curses directed at his French textbook he turned to lay face down in a pillow.

A knock on his door made him roll back over. "Just come in," He called out.

Artemis stood in the doorway. She was dressed in pajamas and looked furious. "Some people need to sleep around here."

"Did I wake you up?" He smirked.

"Yes," She gritted her teeth.

"Cool," His smirk grew wider.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hit you," The archer crossed the space between the door and Wally.

"It will ruin any progress I've made at studying so far?" He offered up.

Artemis sighed. "What are you studying for?"

"I have a French test tomorrow."

Artemis sat herself down on his bed and grabbed at the open textbook sitting there. Wally watched wide-eyed as she spoke the phrase he had been stuck on fluently.

"Help me!" The speedster immediately declared.

"Fine," She smirked. "I have a studying technique that should work on you."

"What is it?"

"Simple," She fingered the first button on her pajama top. "You get an answer right," She unbuttoned it. "You get an answer wrong," She buttoned it back.

The next day Wally got an A on his test. He also gained a tutor for French that made learning fun and interactive.

**73. Envy**

M'gann watched as all the other girls walked across the football field. She was waiting for Conner to get finished with a make-up test. All the girls walked with a quiet confidence and didn't hesitate in their steps. They were so self-assured and beautiful in their own ways.

The Martian was so zoned-out that she didn't notice Conner sit beside her. The clone followed his girlfriend's stare to the girls.

"Don't be jealous," He spoke bluntly.

M'gann chuckled, "I thought I was the mind-reader."

"You are, and I'm the reassuring boyfriend."

**74. What If...**

Wally finally gathered the courage to ask Artemis the question that's been beating at his mind for the past twenty-four hours. "Arty?" He called out through the apartment.

"Yeah?" She asked as she came into view.

"If…If I hadn't tripped when we first met, would I have had a better chance with you?"

"Let's not focus on the 'what if's in life. Let's focus on what happened." She gave a short chuckle, "In this case it's you falling on your face though."

**75. Midnight**

"What's your favorite time of day?" Wally asked out of boredom.

Robin was the only other one in the room, so he answered the question. "Midnight."

"Should've expected that from the Baby-Bat. Why though?"

Robin resisted the urge to hit his best friend. "No matter how bad a day gets you can look forward to midnight. Then it's a new day and a new chance to have an asterous day."

**76. Holiday**

Garfield sat by the Christmas tree, munching on a cookie that M'gann had given him. He felt so out of place. The Team had taken him in and given him a new home, he was thankful for that, but that didn't help his grieving. His mother had been killed by Queen Bee only a month before and it was the first Christmas without her.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked as he crouched down to eye level with the green child.

"Fine," Gar mumbled into another bite.

"Nice try."

Gar shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth so he wouldn't have to speak.

"First Christmases without your family can be tough, trust me I know. But instead of moping around, how about we try putting on a smile. Your mom would want you to be happy."

"'Your mom would want you to be happy', I've heard that twenty times a day since I've gotten here."

"Well do you believe it yet?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to keep hearing it."

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. We'll stop saying it, all of us, if you'll smile and actually let yourself have fun. I'll know if you're faking too."

Garfield considered it for a moment. Sure, he knew he would move on sometime. Why not today? "Deal, but I need another cookie first."

**77. Mask**

Jade held her Cheshire mask in her hands. The black holes for eyes stared at her and the grin taunted her. The villainess wondered why she didn't just throw the mask away. All the other villains knew who was under the mask, most of the heroes too. So what was the point? Intimidation? No, that's what the knives are for. Maybe it was so she didn't have to blame herself for all the crimes she's commited. Jade didn't do it, Cheshire did.

She gave up trying to reason with herself and put the mask on. Cheshire had a job to do.

**78. Panties**

"Robin," Superboy called out. He knew that the little bird would answer.

"What's up, Supes?" Robin asked from behind the clone.

"I have a question."

"Shoot," He said as he flipped into a handstand.

"Why do guys wear underwear, but girls wear panties?"

"Um," The Boy Wonder hesitated, "I think Wally knows the answer, how about you go ask him?"

**79. Fantasy**

Wally leaned back in his chair as his English teacher droned on. Maybe if the lesson wasn't so boring he wouldn't be daydreaming. He couldn't daydream about being a superhero, he already was one.

He considered what it would be like to fight crime in space, he wasn't too enthusiastic about it.

Being a medieval knight crossed his mind, but only for a second.

Flying flashed across his thoughts, but he'd rather have his feet planted on the ground to run.

He gave up trying to think about other lives he could've had. He was happy with his own.

**80. Surprise**

Zatanna slammed the door to her New York apartment. The League had berated her for an hour for making a teeny-tiny mistake on a mission. It didn't affect the overall outcome of the mission. But did Batman care? Not one bit. She began regretting the acceptance of her League membership a month ago.

She was so angry she didn't notice Nightwing slip in through her living room window. She also didn't notice the fact that her magic was acting up and making things float around a bit. That is, until a vase smacked Nightwing in the face and he let out a yelp. The yelp made her turn around and have a spell at the ready for any intruder.

The magician walked up and smacked Nightwing on the back of the head, "You scared me!"

"Yeah, well you hit me in the nose with a vase," The bird shot back.

"That was unintentional."

"Alright fine. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Thank you. Now why are you here?" Zatanna crossed to her kitchen for something to eat.

"I heard about what happened with the League and I came to cheer you up," He grinned.

Zatanna rolled her eyes, but didn't disagree. "Fine, let the cheering up begin. Good luck."

"_On kcul si dedeen_," Nightwing said nonchalantly.

The magician whipped around from where she was pulling out ice cream to face Nightwing. "Did you just speak backwards?"

"Yup," The bird rocked on his heels with a smile plastered on his face.

Zatanna ran and hugged him with a small smile making its way onto her own face. "Okay, that cheered me up."


	9. 81-90

**81. Hope**

Cassie looked up at Wonder Woman. Her favorite superhero had just told her that her father was Zeus and that she was a demigod. That's a lot to take in for anyone.

Diana looked Cassie levelly in the eye, "I'm offering you a chance to control your oncoming powers. Surely you've noticed how you're different from other girls your age."

"Does this mean I'll get to be your sidekick, like how Batman has Robin?" Cassie easily saw the brighter aspects, aka the ones she wanted to hear.

Wonder Woman placed a strong hand on Cassie's shoulder, "One day, you may be able to be a hope to the people of this world, just like any other superhero. Including me. But first, you need to train."

"Yes! I say yes! One hundred percent agree!" The only thing keeping Cassie from jumping up and down with excitement was Wonder Woman's stabilizing hand on her shoulder.

**82. Clumsy**

Artemis looked on during another one of Black Canary's infamous training sessions. She muttered under her breath, "Has Wally always been such a klutz?" Just then, the computer designated that Wally was the failure in a fight between him and Kaldur, big surprise there.

Robin covered his laugh with his gloved hands, "You should've seen him when I met him. He was going through a growth spurt and had braces. Now _that_ was a klutz."

"You've got pictures right?" Artemis whispered back, making it seem like a shady business deal. Which it wasn't, just blackmail.

"Please, I've got videos."

"I always knew we'd get along Bird Brain."

**83. Band-Aid**

Raquel smiled at her son as she finished smoothing a Band-Aid onto his knee. "Is that better Amistad?"

He nodded mutely. His bottom lip still curled into a pout.

She always knew the best way to cheer Amistad up, whether he was sick or still broken up about his skinned knee. "Do you wanna hear about Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad finding Superboy again?"

The pout quickly morphed into a smile. The mute nod from before was back again with a silent glow of excitement around the expression.

**84. Bugs**

Conner glared at the bug on the TV screen. It was interrupting his static. No one or bug can do that. Especially not today, not after having been up all night with missions and then having to sit through class all day.

The clone swiftly picked up the remote sitting on the table. Without a second thought, he threw it at the bug. Now, if anyone else had thrown it, say someone without super strength, the TV might've had a chance at survival. But taking into account who threw it, the TV was completely busted. Screen shattered, internal tech sparking kind of busted.

Robin chose that moment to walk into the living room. He immediately threw his hands up and declared, "I am so not going to be the one telling Batman this happened."

The fly responsible for the catastrophe flew off into the kitchen for a snack, completely oblivious to the humanoid chaos going on around it.

**85. Lies**

Robin liked watching his teammates. Picking up with their quirks went along with that. Such as how they lie.

Kaldur tries not to lie. It goes against his moral code by all means. But when he has to, he has a bad habit of touching the heads of his eel tattoos. Almost like he was reminding himself of whom he was as he forgot himself in his words.

Wally lies a bit more often, but it's almost always over stupid stuff. His tell is that no matter what he's doing, he always wipes at his mouth like there's a bit of sauce left over from his last meal. It's like he's trying to wipe away the words rather than the physical mess.

Robin didn't think Conner had the capacity to lie, he's far to blunt. At least as of yet. But that can all be observed later.

M'gann almost never lies. Well, about certain things. But when she does lie, she speaks out loud. She sees thoughts as too sacred to trample on like that. It's actually endearing when it comes down to it.

Artemis lies the most often out of almost any of them. She's been getting better since having been around the Team for so long, but she still does. After all, having been raised to lie is a hard habit to break. Artemis lies with her facial expressions. It's the small things that give her away. The way she bites her lip or looks at that little spot on another person's face in between their eyebrows, like she doesn't want to look the person in the eye, or be too obvious.

Overall, they all have their untruthful moments. But they still have each other in the end.

**86. Underwear **

Artemis laughed as she unpacked boxes in her and Wally's new apartment in Palo Alto. She took a moment to giggle/snort as she put clothing away into its appropriate drawers. "You sure you still wear these?" She called out to Wally, who was currently assembling their new entertainment center.

Within a second Wally was in the room, blushing up to his ears at the boxers in his girlfriend's hands. Those darned Flash boxers that Dick had given to him years ago as a joke gift. Sure, he wore them, they were practical and at least they were clean most of the time. "Uh, from time to time, yeah."

The archer smiled at her boyfriend's red face. She smirked and whispered in his ear, "They'll look better on the floor anyways."

**87. Photo**

Tim smiled at the picture in his hand. He had taken it at a 'Bat Family Dinner' as Dick called it. He wasn't in the picture, well his thumb was in the top left corner, but that's beside the point.

Barbra was caught mid-glare as Dick tried to hug her from behind and sneak a kiss on her lips. Bruce was sitting two feet away, trying not to smile at his first son's antics. He was perfectly aware of the relationship going on between the two, and he approved. Barbra could put up with all of Dick's quirks and level him down. While Dick brought Barbra up, helped her to see the lighter side of the world besides police scanners and spandex suits.

Alfred was looking on with a smile playing on his lips. He watched patiently as the family he had somehow had a part in raising congregated. They were all uninjured and happy, that was all that mattered.

**88. Play**

Robin pranced around the Cave, a book in his hand as he shouted lines from it. "A plague on both your houses!"

Wally stuck his head out of his door, "What're you doing?"

"My English class is reading Romeo and Juliet; we've all been assigned parts. I'm Mercutio."

The ginger smiled, "Need someone to practice with?" The idea of going around shouting in Elizabethan was sounding very attractive at that moment.

"Sure! You can be Romeo."

"Now I just need a Juliet," Wally plucked at the collar of his shirt, already having someone in mind.

Robin beat him to casting Juliet, "Artemis, get out here!"

**89. Insomnia**

The first night the Scarab attached itself to Jaime's back, it wouldn't shut up. It kept going over how inadequate everything was by its almost godly standards. Jaime couldn't sleep for a week because it wouldn't shut up. It got him in trouble too. His mom thought he had gotten into drugs. It was pretty hard to explain that there was just another voice that now commented on his every thought, and it wasn't his conscience.

**90. Warmth**

Artemis hugged Wally like he was the last person on earth. He mine as well have been. All the time she had put into getting him back from whatever pocket dimension he was in was worth it.

"Whoa, Arty, I missed you too and everything, but I like breathing," Wally hugged Artemis back, no matter what his casual words stated.

"Just shut up, please shut up," Artemis whispered through tears. She buried her head into his chest and relished in the warmth that only speedsters had. That only _her_ speedster had.

**A/N: It's been so long since I've updated this. Sorry story, sorry I've been ignoring you like you're the child that got sent to time out. Well, I've been on a creative streak all night. This is the third chapter to any of my stories that I've completed tonight. That's pretty big for me. I like it. Well, have a nice day.**

**Read. _Enjoy_. Review.**


End file.
